wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Tajemnicza wyspa/I/02
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Tom I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ II. (Epizod z wojny amerykańskiej r. 1865. — Inżynier Cyrus Smith. — Gedeon Spilett. — Murzyn Nab. — Pencroff marynarz. — Młody Harbert. — Niespodziewany projekt. — Schadzka o godzinie dziesiątej wieczorem. — Wyjazd wśród burzy.) Ludzie, których orkan wyrzucił na to wybrzeże, nie byli ani aeronautami z zawodu, ani miłośnikami wypraw napowietrznych. Byli to jeńcy wojenni, którzy natchnieni odwagą umknęli z niewoli wśród okoliczności nadzwyczajnych i wyjątkowych. Sto razy wystawieni byli na śmierć niechybną! Sto razy powinien był balon pęknięty pogrążyć ich w otchłań morską! Ale niebo ocaliło ich na cele nieznane, i umknąwszy z miasta Richmond, oblężonego przez wojska jenerała Ulyssesa Granta, znaleźli się nagle 20. marca o siedm tysięcy mil oddalonymi od stolicy Wirginji, najgłówniejszej twierdzy separatystów, podczas straszliwej wojny amerykańskiej r. 1865. Żegluga ich napowietrzna trwała dni pięć. Ucieczka tych jeńców, zakończona wyż opisaną katastrofą, przyszła do skutku wśród następujących dziwnych i ciekawych okoliczności. Tegoż samego roku 1865 w lutym, podczas jednej z owych bezowocnych wypraw przedsiębranych przez jenerała Granta w celu opanowania Richmondu, kilku z jego oficerów dostawszy się do niewoli, zostało uwięzionymi w temże mieście. Jeden z nich, wyszczególniający się pomiędzy innymi i należący do sztabu wojsk sfederowanych, zwał się Cyrus Smith. Cyrus Smith, rodem z Massachussets, był inżynierem, mężem pierwszorzędnej nauki; rząd federalny poruczył mu w czasie wojny nadzór i kierownictwo nad kolejami żelaznemi, którym przypadło tak ważne zadanie strategiczne. Był to typ Amerykanina północnego, chudy, kościsty, sucherlawy, liczył około 45 lat, miał włosy i zarost krótko podstrzyżone i już szpakowate, i nosił tylko pełny, gęsty wąs. Głowa jego piękna i pełna wyrazu była z rzędu t. z. „numizmatycznych“, które zdają się być stworzone na to, ażeby figurować na medalach; posiadał oczy ogniste, wyraz ust surowy i poważny i twarz taką, jaką posiadają zazwyczaj uczeni wojskowi. Był to jeden z tych inżynierów, którzy chcieli rozpocząć swój zawód od młotka i kilofaDrąg żelazny do łupania kamieni., podobni owym bohaterom, którzy rozpoczynali swoją karjerę wojskową od prostego żołnierza. Genjalność umysłu łączył z niepospolitą zręcznością mechaniczną. Ramię jego odznaczało się rzadką jędrnością muskułów. Był on prawdziwym mężem czynu zarówno jak i człowiekiem myślącym, działał bez natężenia, party żywą przedsiębiorczością swego ducha, i energiczną wytrwałością, gotową stanąć do walki z wszelkiemi przeciwnościami. Obok głębokich i wszechstronnych wiadomości, posiadał wielką praktyczność, był to, jak powiadają, człowiek, który wszędzie i zawsze „da sobie radę“. Miał usposobienie godne pozazdroszczenia. W każdej okoliczności był zawsze panem siebie i łączył w sobie w najwyższym stopniu owe trzy warunki wszelkiej energji: rzutkość umysłu i ciała, gwałtowność żądz i potęgę woli. Mógł słusznie powiedzieć że hasło jego było to samo, co Wilhelma z Oranji w XVII. wieku: „Do działania nie trzeba mi nadziei, ani powodzenia do wytrwania“. Cyrus Smith był zarazem wcielonem męstwem. Brał udział we wszystkich bitwach wojny secesjonistów z unjonistami. Wstąpiwszy najpierw w szeregi ochotnicze unionistów pod wodzą jenerała Granta, walczył pod Paducah, Belmont, Pittsburg-Landing, przy oblężeniu Koryntu, pod Port-Gibson, nad Czarną Rzeką, pod Chatta-Noga, pod Wilderness, zawsze mężnie jak żołnierz godny swojego jenerała, który zwykł był mawiać: „nie liczę nigdy moich trupów!“ I sto razy powinien był Cyrus Smith znaleźć się w liczbie tych, których „nie liczył“ groźny Grant, ale we wszystkich tych walkach, pomimo że wcale się nie oszczędzał, sprzyjało mu szczęście, aż do chwili, kiedy ranny dostał się do niewoli w bitwie pod Richmondem. Przy tej samej sposobności i tego samego dnia, co Cyrus Smith, wpadł w niewolę południowców także drugi znakomity człowiek. Był nim nikt inny, jak czcigodny Gedeon Spilett, „korespondent“ dziennika New-York-Herald, wysłany do śledzenia przebiegu wojny wśród wojsk armji północnej. Gedeon Spilett należał do rzędu owych godnych podziwu korespondentów pism angielskich i amerykańskich, z rodziaju takich Stanley’ów i jemu podobnych, którzy nie cofną się przed niczem, gdy chodzi o uzyskanie wiadomości wiernych i prawdziwych i doniesienie takowych swemu dziennikowi w jaknajkrótszej osnowie. Dzienniki Unji amerykańskiej, tego rodzaju co New-York-Herald stanowią prawdziwe potęgi a wysłannicy ich są osobistościami, z któremi liczyć się musi każdy. Gedeon Spilett był jednym z takich wysłanników pierwszorzędnego stopnia. Był to mąż wielkich zasług, energiczny, zręczny, gotów na wszystko, pełny pomysłów, bywalec który przebiegł świat cały, żołnierz i artysta zarazem, skory do rady, raźny w czynie, nie dbały na trudy, ani na mozoły ani niebezpieczeństwa, gdy szło o to, ażeby się o wszystkiem dowiedzieć, naprzód dla siebie a potem dla swego dziennika, prawdziwy bohater w ciekawości, w wywiadach, we wszystkiem, co nieznane, niewiadome, niemożliwe, jeden z tych nieustraszonych spostrzegaczy, którzy piszą spokojnie wśród gradu kul, spisują „notatki“ wśród kartaczy, dla których każde niebezpieczeństwo jest „pożądaną okazją“. I on też brał udział we wszystkich bitwach, zawsze na przedzie, z rewolwerem w jednej ręce, z notatkami w drugiej, a wśród huku armat nie zadrżał mu ołówek w ręku. Nie trudził nigdy napróżno drutów telegraficznych, jak to czynią ci, którzy mówią wtedy gdy nic nie mają do powiedzenia, ale każda jego wiadomość krótka, treściwa i jasna, rzucała nowe światło na jakąś ważną okoliczność. Zresztą nie brakło mu nigdy ani dobrego humoru ani konceptu. On to podczas bitwy nad Czarną Rzeką, aby nie stracić pierwszego miejsca przy kratkach biura telegraficznego, i módz najpierw donieść swojemu dziennikowi o wyniku bitwy, telegrafował przez całe dwie godziny pierwsze rozdziały biblji. Koncept ten kosztował New-York-Herald’a dwa tysiące dolarów, ale za to New-York-Herald miał pierwszy wiadomość. Gedeon Spilett był wzrostu słusznego. Liczył najwięcej lat czterdzieści. Blond faworyty wpadające w kolor rudawy okalały twarz jego. Wzrok miał łagodny, szybki, bystry, latający. Był to wzrok człowieka jednym rzutem ogarniającego wszystkie szczegóły na widnokręgu. Będąc silnie zbudowany, zahartował się pod wpływem rozmaitych klimatów, jak sztaba stalowa w zimnej wodzie. Gedeon Spilett piastował już od lat dziesięciu urząd korespondenta New-York-Herald’a wzbogacając to pismo swojemi doniesieniami i rysunkami, równie bowiem zręcznie władał ołówkiem jak piórem. W chwili, gdy został wzięty do niewoli pracował właśnie nad opisem i zdjęciem planu bitwy. Ostatnie słowa nakreślone w jego notatkach były: „Jeden z południowców bierze mnie na cel i....“ I chybił Gedeona Spiletta, który, swoim zwyczajem, i z tych opałów wyszedł zupełnie bez szwanku. Cyrus Smith i Gedeon Spilett, znani sobie nawzajem chyba z reputacji, zostali obaj odwiezieni do Richmond. Inżynier ozdrowiał szybko ze swej rany i właśnie w czasie swej rekonwalescencji zapoznał się z korespondentem. Ci dwaj ludzie podobali się sobie nawzajem i powzięli dla siebie szacunek. Wkrótce ożywiała ich obu jedna tylko myśl, jeden cel: wydobyć się z niewoli, połączyć się z armją Granta i walczyć nadal w jego szeregach za jedność federalną. Obaj Amerykanie postanowili zatem korzystać z każdej sposobności do ucieczki; lecz chociażby im nawet pozostawiono zupełną wolność w obrębie samego miasta, to jednak Richmond tak ściśle strzeżony był dokoła, że ucieczka musiała się wydać każdemu istnem niepodobieństwem. W tym stanie rzeczy przybył Cyrusowi niespodziewanie nowy sprzymierzeniec w osobie sługi, który duszą i ciałem był mu oddany. Tym zuchem był pewien murzyn, zrodzony w posiadłościach inżyniera, z ojca i matki niewolników któremu jednak Cyrus Smith hołdując rozumem i sercem zasadzie zniesienia niewoli, od dawna darował był wolność. Niewolnik, choć wolność uzyskał, nie chciał mimo to porzucić swego pana. Kochał go tak, że z radością byłby dał życie za niego. Był to chłopak lat trzydziestu, dziarski, obrotny, zręczny, intelegentny, łagodny i spokojny, czasem naiwny, zawsze uśmiechnięty, usłużny i poczciwy. Zwał się Nabuchodonozor, lubił jednak żeby nań wołano skróconym i poufałym sposobem: „Nab“. Otóż Nab, dowiedziawszy się że pan jego dostał się do niewoli, bezzwłocznie opuścił Massachussets, przybył pod Richmond i tu postępem i zręcznością, naraziwszy swe życie najmniej dwadzieścia razy, potrafił wcisnąć się do oblężonego miasta. Chcieć opisać obopólną radość Cyrusa, gdy ujrzał niespodzianie wiernego sługę, i Naba, gdy odszukał swego pana, byłoby niepodobieństwem. Lecz chociaż udało się Nabowi wkręcić do Richmondu, to jednak o wiele trudniej było wydobyć się ztamtąd, gdyż jeńców federalnych bacznem strzyżono okiem. Tylko nadzwyczajny jakiś wypadek mógł nastręczyć sposobność do ucieczki połączoną z pewnem prawdopodobieństwem powodzenia, a sposobność taka nie tylko nie przychodziła sama ale i sprowadzić ją było nie łatwo. Tymczasem Grant nie zaprzestawał swych strategicznych operacyj. Zwycięstwo pod Petersburgiem drogo go kosztowało. Siły jego połączone z siłami Butlera nie osięgnęły dotychczas pod Richmond żadnego rezultatu i nic nie zapowiadało naszym jeńcom bliskiego wyswobodzenia. Korespondent, któremu nudna ta niewola nie nastręczała żadnych ciekawych szczegółów dla jego notatek, nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać. Jedna myśl opanowała go całego! bądź co bądź wydobyć się z Richmond. Kilkakrotnie nawet próbował szczęścia, lecz każdym razem wstrzymywały go nieprzełamane trudności. Tymczasem oblężenie trwało dalej, i jeśli jeńcy nasi wzdychali tylko do tego, ażeby ucieczką połączyć się z armją Granta, to i między oblężonemi byli tacy, którzy niemniej radzi by byli wydobyć się z miasta, ażeby połączyć się z armją separatystów, a między tymi niejaki Jonatan Forster, zapalony południowiec. I w istocie tak samo jeńcy federalni jak i federaliści nie mogli opuścić miasta opasanego w kole przez armją północną. Gubernator Richmondu od dawna już nie mógł się znosić z jenerałem Lee a rzeczą najwyższej wagi było zawiadomić tegoż o położeniu w jakiem znajdowało się miasto, ażeby przyspieszyć odsiecz. Otóż wyż pomieniony Jonatan Forster wpadł był na myśl wzbić się w powietrze balonem, przelecieć tym sposobem linje wojsk oblężonych i dostać się do obozu separatystów. Gubernator zezwolił na ten projekt. Sporządzono balon i oddano go do dyspozycji Jonatana Forstera, któremu pięciu innych jeszcze zuchów miało towarzyszyć w tej napowietrznej wyprawie. Balon zaopatrzono bronią, na wypadek gdyby lądując byli zmuszeni bronić się i żywnością, na wypadek, gdyby ich podróż napowietrzna miała się nieco przedłużyć. Czas wyjazdu naznaczono na dzień 18go marca. Miało się to stać w nocy, przy średnim wietrze północno-zachodnim, a aeronauci spodziewali się w kilka godzin przybyć do kwatery jenerała Lee. Lecz ten wiatr północno-zachodni nie był wcale zwyczajnym wiatrem. Już od 18. marca uważano, że się zmienia w orkan. Wkrótce burza wzmogła się do tego stopnia, że wyjazd Forstera musiał być odroczonym, niepodobna bowiem było narażać balon i jego załogę na wściekłość rozpasanych żywiołów. Balon, napełniony gazem, czekał na głównym placu miejskim, gotów odlecieć każdej chwili, gdyby się wicher nieco uspokoił a całe miasto niecierpliwiło się, widząc, że stan powietrza nie zmienia się wcale. Upłynął 18 i 19 marca a burza nie uspakajała się ani na chwilę. Z trudnością nawet zdołano ochronić od zniszczenia balon, przymocowany do ziemi, którym wiatry morskie wściekle targały. Minęła noc z 19 na 20 marca, ale nad ranem orkan z większą jeszcze wybuchnął wściekłością. Wyjazd był niemożliwy. Dnia tego zaczepił Cyrusa Smitha na jednej z ulic Richmondu człowiek jakiś zupełnie mu nieznany. Był to marynarz, nazwiskiem Pencroff, w wieku od 35 do 40 lat, silnie zbudowany, mocno ogorzały, z żywemi, ustawicznie mrugającemi oczyma, ale z poczciwym wyrazem twarzy. Ten Pencroff był z urodzenia północnym Amerykaninem, przepłynął wszystkie morza na całej kuli ziemskiej i doznał najdziwniejszych przygód, jakie kiedykolwiek spotkać mogą istotę dwunożną bez pierza. Nie potrzeba dodawać, że była to natura w wysokim stopniu przedsiębiorcza, gotowa na wszystko, a której nigdy nic nie zdołało wprawić w zdziwienie. Pencroff na początku owego roku udał się był do Richmond w interesach, w towarzystwie młodego chłopca, nazwiskiem Harbert Brown, rodem z New-Jersey, syna swojego kapitana sieroty, którego kochał jak własnego syna. Nie mogąc wyjechać przed rozpoczęciem oblężenia, ujrzał się nagle zamkniętym w mieście, ku wielkiemu swemu niezadowoleniu i w tem położeniu przepełniała go także całego ta jedna myśl: wymknąć się jakim bądź sposobem. Inżyniera Cyrusa Smitha znał ze słychu. Wiedział jak niecierpliwie ten śmiały człowiek targał więzy swojej niewoli. Otóż dnia tego postanowił porozumieć się z nim i spotkawszy go zagadnął bez wstępu: — Jakże, panie Smith, czy sprzykszyło się już panu bardzo w Richmond? Inżynier zmierzył bystro człowieka, który tak do niego przemówił, a ten zniżając głos, dodał: — Panie Smith, chcesz pan uciekać? — A kiedy?... zapytał żywo inżynier i można słusznie twierdzić, że odpowiedź ta wymknęła mu się mimowoli, gdyż nie wybadał jeszcze człowieka, który przemówił do niego. Lecz zmierzywszy wzrokiem przenikliwym dobroduszną postać marynarza, nie wątpił więcej że ma do czynienia z poczciwym człowiekiem. — Kto pan jesteś? zapytał krótko. Pencroff wyjawił mu swoje nazwisko. — Dobrze, odparł Cyrus Smith, lecz jakiż sposób ucieczki? — Tym balonem, co tam wisi gnuśnie i wydaje mi się, jak gdyby na nas czekał umyślnie!.. Marynarz nie potrzebował kończyć zdania. Inżynier zrozumiał wszystko z pierwszego słowa. Chwycił Pencroffa pod ramię i zabrał go ze sobą do swego mieszkania. Tam marynarz rozwinął cały swój projekt w istocie nader prosty. Narażało się tylko życie... a zresztą nic. Prawda, że orkan szalał z największą gwałtownością, ale taki zręczny i śmiały inżynier, jak Cyrus Smith, potrafiłby przecież kierować balonem. Gdyby on znał tę sztukę, on sam, Pencroff, ani chwili by się nie wahał puścić się w drogę — rozumie się z Harbertem. Nie takie on widział burze i nic sobie z żadnej nie robił! Cyrus Smith słuchał marynarza w milczeniu, ale wzrok jego pałał. Trafiała się więc sposobność, a Cyrus Smith nie zwykł był opuszczać podobnej. Projekt był wprawdzie bardzo niebezpieczny, mimo to był wykonalny. W nocy, pomimo najczulszej straży, można było podkraść się pod balon, wślizgnąć do łódki, a potem odciąć liny, które go do ziemi wiązały. Prawda że można zostać zabitym, lecz może się także i udać, a gdyby nie ta burza... Lecz gdyby nie ta burza, balon byłby już odleciał, a tak gorąco oczekiwana sposobność do ucieczki byłaby się w tej chwili nie trafiała! — Nie jestem sam!... rzekł kończąc swe rozmyślania Cyrus Smith. — Ileż osób chcesz pan zabrać ze sobą? zapytał marynarz. — Dwie: mego przyjaciela Spiletta i sługę Naba. — Razem trzy — odparł Pencroff — a ze mną i z Harbertem pięć. Balon miał zabrać sześć... — Więc jedziemy! — rzekł Cyrus Smith. To słówko „my“ tyczyło się także korespondenta, ale korespondent nie należał do ludzi, którzy cofają się od podobnych przedsięwzięć i zaledwie mu ten projekt przedłożono, przystał od razu bez namysłu. Co go dziwiło, to że myśl taka prosta jemu samemu nie przyszła dotąd do głowy. Co się tyczy Naba, to ten szedł wszędzie, dokąd się panu jego podobało. — A zatem dziś w wieczór, rzekł Pencroff. Będziemy się przechadzać wszyscy pięciu w tamtej stronie, niby z ciekawości. — Dziś w wieczór, o godzinie dziesiątej — odparł Cyrus Smith — i dałby Bóg, ażeby się ta burza nie uspokoiła przed naszym wyjazdem! Pencroff pożegnał inżyniera i powrócił do swego pomieszkania, gdzie zostawił młodego Harberta Brown. Ten śmiały chłopczyna znał, plan marynarza i nie bez pewnego niespokoju oczekiwał rezultatu konferencji z inżynierem. Jak więc widzimy, było to pięciu ludzi śmiałych i gotowych na wszystko, którzy postanowili puścić się na losy burzy, wśród wyjącego z pełnej piersi orkanu! Nie! Huragan nie uspakajał się wcale, i ani Jonatanowi Forsterowi ani towarzyszom jego nie mogło przyjść do głowy narażać się na wściekłość jego w tak kruchej łódce! Dzień był okropny. Inżynier jednego się tylko obawiał, t. j. ażeby balon przymocowany do ziemi a targany wichrem nie pękł w tysiąc kawałków. Przez kilka godzin wałęsał się po placu prawie pustym, nie spuszczając z oka balonu. Tosamo robił Pencroff z przeciwnej strony, z rękami w kieszeniach, poziewając od czasu do czasu, jak człowiek, który nie wie czem zabić nudny czas — lecz także powątpiewał, czy balon nie pęknie lub czy nie zerwie swych więzów i nie uleci w powietrze. Nadszedł wieczór. Noc była bardzo ciemna. Gęste wyziewy niby chmury unosiły się ponad ziemią. Padał deszcz ze śniegiem i zimno było przenikliwe. Rodzaj mgły ciężkiej zawisł nad Richmondem. Zdawało się, jakoby burza stała się chwilową rozjemczynią między oblężonymi a oblegającymi i że armaty zawstydzone milczały w obec straszliwych ryków orkanu. Ulice były puste. Zdawało się nawet zbytecznem podczas tak okropnej burzy strzedz placu miejskiego, w pośrodku którego uwiązany do ziemi rozpaczliwie szamotał się balon Wszystko snać sprzyjało ucieczce jeńców, ależ ta jazda napowietrzna wśród rozhukanych wichrów.... — Przebrzydła chlapawica! — rzekł Pencroff, uderzając z góry pięścią w kapelusz, który wicher zrywał mu z głowy. — Ale ba! przecież postawimy na swojem! O godzinie w pół do dziesiątej Cyrus Smith i towarzysze jego z rozmaitych stron podkradli się chyłkiem aż na sam plac, pogrążony w zupełnej ciemności, ponieważ oświetlające go lampy gazowe pogasły wszystkie od wiatru. Nie widać było nawet olbrzymiego balonu, który wicher przygniótł aż do samej ziemi. Oprócz worków z balastem złożonych w sieci sznurowej balonu, łódka przytwierdzoną była osobno za pomocą potężnej liny przewleczonej przez kółko utwierdzone w bruku kamiennym, której drugi w dwójnasób złożony koniec przymocowany był do krawędzi łódki. Jeńcy spotkali się przy łódce. Nikt ich nie spostrzegł, a nawet tak było ciemno, że sami siebie nie widzieli. W głębokiem milczeniu Cyrus Smith, Gedeon Spilett, Nab i Harbert wsiedli do łódki, podczas gdy Pencroff na rozkaz inżyniera zdejmował po jednemu worki z balastem. Trwało to chwil kilka, poczem marynarz zajął miejsce w łódce obok swoich towarzyszów. Balon przytrzymywała jeszcze tylko w dwójnasób złożona lina, a Cyrus Smith miał już tylko wydać rozkaz wyjazdu. Wtem pies jakiś jednym susem wskoczył do łódki. Był to Top, pies inżyniera, który urwawszy się z łańcucha, pobiegł za swoim panem. Cyrus Smith, obawiając się zwiększenia ciężaru, chciał odpędzić biedne zwierzę — Ba, jeden więcej! rzekł Pencroff i wyrzucił z łódki dwa worki z balastem. Następnie popuścił linę i balon wzniósł się do góry w kierunku ukośnym i znikł w obłokach, potrąciwszy wpierw łudką o dwa kominy, które rozwalił w szalonym swym pędzie. Orkan rozszalał się wówczas z wściekłą gwałtownością. Dopóki noc trwała, niepodobieństwem było spuszczać się na dół, a gdy dzień zaświtał, gęste mgły zakryły pod niemi ziemię. W pięć dni później, gdy się rozjaśniło powietrze, ujrzeli nieprzejrzane morze pod sobą, a wicher pędził balon z przerażającą szybkością. Widzieliśmy w poprzednim rozdziale, jakim sposobem z tych pięciu ludzi, którzy 20. marca opuścili Richmond, dnia 24. marca wyrzuconych zostało czterech na puste wybrzeże, sześć tysięcy mil oddalone od ich rodzinnego kraju.Dnia 3. kwietnia miasto Richmond popadło w moc jenerała Granta, powstanie separatystów zostało stłumione, jen. Lee cofnął się ku zachodowi a sprawa jedności amerykańskiej odniosła zwycięstwo i tryumf. A tym, którego stracili, na którego ratunek pospieszyli natychmiast czterej ocaleni rozbitki, był ich przewódzca, inżynier Cyrus Smith!... ----